Seuls au monde
by GeorgeW-Dream
Summary: Fred et Hermione se retrouvent seuls et impuissants dans une situation critique qui remettra beaucoup de choses en questions, notamment certains sentiments refoulés. Il paraît que l'union fait la force et que le danger rapproche.
1. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la magistrale JK Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur sont pris en compte, l'histoire est modifiée juste après le mariage._

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Toute la famille Weasley s'était préparé, malgré la guerre pesante au dessus du Terrier, Bill se mariait. Tout était prêt, le festin, la décoration minutieusement imaginée par Mrs Weasley, la musique et d'un point de vu protecteur il y avait des aurors qui allaient se tenir près d'eux tout le long de l'union. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur a été prévu bien avant les sombres événements qui se sont déroulés. Bill avait proposé de reculer la cérémonie, que cela n'était qu'une question de date et qu'ils se marieraient de toute façon un jour ou l'autre. Cependant, Molly avait fondu en larmes, sous la pression de la guerre en approche et de l'annulation de cet événement magique qu'elle attendait et redoutait depuis toujours, le premier mariage d'un de ses enfants. Malgré le fait que Bill lui promettait de faire ce mariage un jour, et après de nombreuses tentatives de « je vais calmer ma maman », Fleur décida de conserver la date malgré tout et qu'un mariage ne pourrait que rendre les gens heureux, ils en avaient bien besoin.

Après que les Weasley, aidés de l'ordre du Phoenix présent ainsi que Harry Potter et Hermione Granger aient accompagné et placé tous les invités, la cérémonie commença. La magie de cette union commençait à remplacer l'ambiance sombre de la guerre, la tristesse des familles et fit oublier les blessures. Bill et Fleur prononçaient leurs vœux, se jurant fidélité et amour, pour le meilleur tout comme le pire.

« Et on peut dire que le « pire » est d'actualité » fit remarquer discrètement Fred à son frère jumeau George.

George pouffa un léger rire, pas trop fort pour ne pas perturber les mariés, mais assez audible pour que Hermione Granger se tourne vers eux en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse se comporter de la sorte à un tel évènement, de plus il s'agissait de leurs frère. Mais c'était leurs nature malgré tout, on ne pouvait pas vraiment changer les gens, aussi agaçant qu'ils étaient. Elle avait beau les critiquer, Hermione admirait tout de même les jumeaux, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs , à l'âge de 16 ils avaient réussit à créer une gamme de produits de farces et attrapes, à 17 ans ils commençaient à vendre et continuaient leurs expériences et à l'âge de 18 ans, sans aucun diplômes ils avaient une boutique attitrée qui était devenue une très grande réussite. Une preuve ici que seules la persévérance ainsi que l'ambition sont la clef de la réussite, et c'était quelque chose que George et Fred avaient pu prouver à la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'au monde des sorciers. Plus jeune de dix-sept minutes, George était le jumeau le plus « calme », le plus réservé et sérieux des deux, au contraire de Fred qui peut agir sans vraiment réfléchir il arrivait à George de réfléchir à ses actes avant de les commettre, il réparait souvent les bêtises de son frère même si la plupart du temps il les faisait avec lui. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Fred, le plus « âgé » des deux était celui qui ne pensait jamais avant d'agir car tout lui semble bien, pour la lui la vie est quelque chose qui mérite d'être vécu et si nous nous retrouvons bloqué à cause d'une règle ou autre se serait considéré comme du gâchis. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient turbulents et farceurs, les jumeaux Weasley respectaient beaucoup les personnes qui les entouraient et ils étaient très courageux lorsqu'il s'agissait de la guerre, de protéger ou de sauver quelqu'un, et ils en avaient payé les frais. George a reçu un sectum sempra dans son oreille gauche lors d'une mission afin de ramener Harry saint et sauf au Terrier. Son oreille, ayant était touché par de la magie noire n'a pas été guérit et George vit maintenant avec une ouïe réduite et une grosse cicatrice sur le côté de sa tête.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tous les invités se levèrent afin d'observer la dance d'ouverture du jeune couple marié. Ils dansèrent autour d'une famille soudée, des amis unis, sous la grande tente qui avait été montée pour l'occasion par la famille et les organisateurs. Les discussions habituelles lors de ces réunions de famille commencèrent, allant de « comment va tes enfants ? », « j'ai reçu plusieurs rappels du ministère à cause de mes activités dans le monde moldu »à « est-ce qu'il s'agit vraiment de vélanes là bas ? ». Les rires accompagnèrent la musique et l'ambiance festive fit rapidement oublier la guerre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du champ de protection. Sous le regard envieux de Ron, Hermione dansa avec son vieil ami Viktor Krum, l'ancien champion du tournois des trois sorciers qui s'était déroulé lors de sa quatrième année à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Ron avait toujours apprécié Hermione, mais il (pensait) ne la voyait seulement comme une amie, mais personne ne regarde son amie de la manière dont il regarde la jeune fille. Harry, le meilleur ami de Ron et de Hermione, n'était pas dupe, et de loin. Il savait que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Cependant, Ron n'était pas le seul à regarder Hermione, plus surprenant et plus discret, Fred avait développé un certain coup de cœur pour la jeune fille. Fred l'avait regardé grandir et devenir une femme, il l'avait remarqué bien avant Ron et la trouvait jolie, et en particulier ce soir là. Hermione portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, laissant à découvert ses longues jambes fines et élancées, ses formes étaient gentiment misent en valeur et ses cheveux descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle avait un maquillage léger, doux et simple. Contrairement aux autres filles que Fred fréquentait, Hermione était naturelle et c'était ce que Fred aimait le plus chez elle, sa simplicité.

Non sans jalousie, il l'observa danser avec le chanceux Viktor Krum, elle était si gracieuse qu'il en esquissa un sourire. Il aperçut ensuite Ron prendre la relève et danser avec elle. Ron, c'était bien pour lui que Fred ne fit aucune approche vers Hermione, il savait que Ron l'appréciait énormément et il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à son petit frère. De plus, s'il entamait une relation avec Hermione, il doutait du fait que se soit bien vu par le reste de la famille, bien qu'il s'en fichait il ne voulait en aucun point faire quelque chose qui pourrait faire du mal à Ron.

La petite soirée se passait tellement bien que toutes les mauvaises ondes semblaient parties pour de bon, seulement c'est uniquement lorsque l'on croit le danger hors de porté qu'il est le plus près. Un patronus se fit un chemin dans la tente. La surprise qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de chaque invités les habitait tous. Ce patronus venait d'un des membres de l'Ordre, le ministre de la magie a été tué et maintenant le ministère tout entier était sous les mains des mangemorts. Un message pour les prévenir qu'ils arrivaient, que la fête était fini et qu'en effet ça avait été une erreur de célébrer ce mariage maintenant. La peur refit surface d'un coup, plus rapidement qu'elle avait disparu, et l'ambiance festive fut remplacer par une sorte de chaos. Les invités se bousculaient, appelaient le nom d'un fils, d'une fille, d'un compagnon ou d'un parent et rien ne les avait préparé à l'arriver brutale des mangemorts à l'intérieure même de la tente. Les sorts jaillissaient de partout, tout le monde essayaient en vain de combattre en retour ou de s'échapper.

Hermione Granger, se sentant bousculer, presque piétiner, était à la recherche de Harry et Ron. Elle aperçut le jeune Weasley qui la prit dans ses bras, l'entourant fortement afin de ne pas la laisser se faire avoir.

« Il faut trouver Harry ! Fit Ron à Hermione en se baissant afin d'éviter un sortilège.

\- Il est là bas ! Harry ! Cria la jeune fille en courant vers son ami, tenant fermement la main de Ron dans la sienne.

Harry laissa avec tristesse la jeune Ginny Weasley avec Remus Lupin et courut vers Ron et Hermione, prêt à transplaner. Il les tenait fermement, mais au moment de transplaner il sentit une de ses main devenir soudainement plus légère, accompagné d'un cri de la part de la jeune fille et de la part de Ron qui criait son nom. Au moment où la tête d'Hermione frappa lourdement le sol, Harry et Ron étaient déjà parti. Sonnée, la jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de se relever en serrant sa baguette. Faisant face à son ravisseur, elle essaya de le divertir avec un sortilège de confusion, et en voyant deux autres mangemorts venir vers elle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Elle courut en direction des bois, la tête ensanglantée, les jambes qui trébuchaient contre chaque morceaux de bois qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Fred, combattant au côté de George, vit la jeune fille courir vers les bois. N'écoutant que son courage, il décida de la suivre. Il fit un signe de tête à George qui comprit, ce dernier étant occupé à protéger sa petite sœur de deux mangemorts sans merci. Fred se lança donc vers la forêt, aux talons des mangemorts qui avaient suivit Hermione. Il n'avait vu aucune traces de Ron ou de Harry, ils étaient probablement parti juste avant qu'elle se fasse pourchasser ou juste après. Fred allait le découvrir de toute façon. Il continua de courir, ses jambes étaient douloureuses mais il s'en fichait, il n'allait pas laisser la jeune fille blessée à la merci de ces deux brutes. Il redoubla de vitesse en imaginant les horreurs qu'ils pourraient faire vivre à Hermione s'il ne réussit pas à la rejoindre. Et il entendit un cri vers sa gauche, qu'il pris sans aucune hésitation et il aperçut la jeune Hermione, un mangemort la tenant fermement et avec un autre qui pointait sa baguette en sa direction.

Fred lança alors un doloris à celui qui tenait Hermione, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher elle. Harry lui avait dit un jour que pour que le sortilège doloris marche il fallait le vouloir au plus profond de soi, et il comprenait ce qu'il avait voulut dire. Le mangemort tomba au sol, se tortillant dans tout les sens sous le sortilège de Fred, cependant Fred dû lever le sort afin d'éviter un sortilège de la mort venant de l'autre mangemort et il s'engagea dans un combat. Hermione regarda la scène, trop faible pour se relever, trop fatigué pour comprendre. Fred n'abandonna pas et réussit à désarmer son adversaire et à le pétrifier. Il ramassa la baguette du mangemort et se précipita vers Hermione.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Fred à la jeune fille en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

\- Ma tête… réussit à prononcer Hermione d'une manière presque inaudible. »

Fred fit une légère grimace en sentant une coupure à l'arrière de la tête de la sorcière, il se releva en le soulevant délicatement. La tenant bien fort dans ses bras, il regarda autour de lui pour retrouver le chemin du Terrier.

Mais Fred avait oublié un conseil de Alastor Maugrey, ne jamais baisser les armes avant d'avoir regarder tout autour de soi. Et c'est ce que Fred réalisa lorsqu'il reçu une gros coup à l'arrière de la tête, le faisant tomber, lui et Hermione sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

 _Eh oui ça démarre plutôt fort! Donc me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction Fred/Hermione, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus sur la suite. Laissez moi une petite review, ça va m'aider à continuer et je vous dis à très bientôt !_

 _Marie_


	2. Le manoir des Malfoy

Lorsque Fred se réveilla, il mis un certain temps avant de rassembler les pièces des évènements qui se sont produit. Sa tête était douloureuse, son corps endolori et sa mémoire ne lui autorisait que de légers fragments de souvenirs. Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, humide et froide mais étonnement grande, assez grande pour contenir plusieurs personnes. Il comprit alors qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de cave, probablement une que les mangemorts utilisent afin d'enfermer leurs prisonniers. Il se releva avec difficulté, ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Combien de temps était-il resté endormi ? Il se frotta les bras et regarda ses mains, elles étaient sales et écorchées. Avec un soupir il regarda autour de lui, examina l'endroit de ses yeux fatigués et c'est avec affolement qu'il remarqua qu'il était seul, Hermione n'était pas avec lui. Il appela faiblement la jeune fille, sa gorge était cependant tellement sèche qu'il ne pût sortir correctement son nom de sa bouche. Il avait besoin d'eau, son ventre cria famine alors qu'il prenait appuis sur le mur afin de tenir debout. Il devait réfléchir, efficacement et en peu de temps. Il se demanda où Hermione était, il craignait l'état dans lequel la jeune fille pouvait se trouver, il était bien plus robuste qu'elle et il se trouvait dans un piteux état, donc la jeune Hermione était vraisemblablement dans un état déplorable.

Ensuite Fred porta ses pensées envers sa famille, plus particulièrement George, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son jumeaux allait bien, s'il était sain et sauf. Avec un triste gémissement il imaginait George, mort d'inquiétude dû à sa disparition, il ne pouvait imaginer la peine que ça lui procurerait si jamais son frère venait à manquer et il se promis de revenir vite à la maison et de serrer son frère dans ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient jamais montrés de marque d'affections, cela paraissait tellement évident pour eux que le mot « je t'aime » était totalement inutile. Après, il pensa à son petit frère Ron, possiblement dans la nature avec Harry avec une grande peur pour Hermione. Fred se senti mal par la suite en pensant également à ses parents et au reste de sa fratrie qui avaient vu Ron partir et Fred disparaître. La famille Weasley était une famille tellement soudée, que la perte d'un seul membre serait une fatalité, aucun d'eux ne s'en remettrait complètement, ils étaient un puzzle à neuf pièces qui a besoin de chacune de ses pièces pour pouvoir exister pleinement. Fred tenta de réfléchir, il essaya de trouver une solution au problème, mais quel problème ? Il commença à se laisser glisser le long du mur lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, cave, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Fred s'avança faiblement et poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il découvrit que la personne en question n'était que Draco Malfoy :

« Génial, fit Fred d'une voix légère et faible, il ne manquait plus que toi. »

Il finit sa phrase en toussant, la fatigue le battait. Le jeune Malfoy leva les yeux aux ciel et lui apporta une assiette ainsi qu'un verre d'eau :

« Ils ne veulent pas que tu meurs maintenant Weasley, Draco lança. Maintenant boit et mange, je ne voudrais pas être porté responsable de ta mort.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Demanda Fred avec un air moqueur. Papa te donnerait la fessé ?

\- Tu as de la chance d'être nourrit, ce n'est définitivement pas le cas de tous ceux qui entrent dans cette pièce.

\- Où suis-je d'ailleurs ?

Fred commença à boire son verre, il s'efforça de ne pas le boire d'une traite, il ignorait s'il allait pouvoir en avoir en rab. Son corps le remercia cependant pour la fraicheur que l'eau lui apportait, il se senti légèrement mieux. Draco le regarda faire, avec un infirme dégoût en voyant l'eau dégouliner le long du cou de Fred.

\- Le manoir des Malfoy, répondit Draco, en gros tu te trouves chez moi, mais également de quartier général des mangemorts.

Il soupira. Fred jeta un œil au morceau de pain accompagné d'un morceau de viande, il grimaça, et il le mangea doucement.

\- C'est pas très accueillant chez toi Malfoy.

Fred parla la bouche pleine, ce qui ne manqua de laisser apparaître une grimace sur le visage du blond. Il resta cependant là en attendant que Fred finisse sa collation. Fred senti un peu de force revenir en lui, juste un peu mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. Il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Où est-elle, Malfoy ? Fred demanda finalement. Hermione, où est-ce que tes copains l'ont mise ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Draco en haussant les épaules, ils l'ont prise et j'ignore où ni pourquoi ni quand elle va revenir.

Fred s'avança vers lui, Malfoy recula légèrement, même affaibli, Fred était quelqu'un d'impressionnant.

\- Je te savais arrogant mais j'ignorais que tu étais vraiment de leurs côtés, lança le rouquin. Tu me dégoutes, tu as des centaines de morts sur la conscience même si tu n'as pas daigné le faire par toi-même tu es l'un des responsables.

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Tout est tellement plus facile pour toi.

Un rire nerveux parcourut Fred, les paroles de Draco Malfoy étaient insensées. Il secoua la tête et s'appuya de nouveau contre la dure paroi de cette pièce, la cave, il allait l'appeler la cave. Les petites lanternes au plafond envoyaient une lumière faible, assez lumineuse pour voir à deux mètres plus loin de nuit probablement, et le jour la lumière de l'extérieure pouvait pénétrer difficilement grâce à une petite ouverture à ras du sol. Fred pris une profonde inspiration et sursauta d'un coup lorsqu'un cris effrayant venant de l'étage lui parvint aux oreilles. La personne en question criait, hurlait, suppliait et Fred ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître la propriétaire de cette faible et douloureuse voix.

« Hermione ! il hurla en courant instinctivement vers les barreaux, les frappant avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Hermione !

Draco Malfoy observa la scène, non pas d'un air insensible, mais impuissant. Fred continua à frapper les barreaux et se tourna vers Malfoy, il attrapa son col et lui plaque contre le mur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils lui font ? demanda Fred en le frappant contre le mur.

\- J'en sais rien ! »

Draco, légèrement sonné essaya de répondre, mais Fred était presque prêt à le tuer sur place, là maintenant, rien qu'en imaginant les souffrances que la jeune fille devait subir à ce moment même. Puis les cris s'estompèrent. Seule la dure respiration de Fred se fit entendre, et ressentir. Il tremblait, de peur, de colère. Il lâcha le jeune Malfoy qui pris le plateau de nourriture et sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était humainement possible. Lâche.

Quelques larmes coulaient le long des joues de Fred Weasley, il n'en avait à peine conscience, mais il ne se comprenait plus. Cela était finit le temps des blagues, de la plaisanterie avec son frère, la guerre était cruelle et arrachait nos biens les plus précieux et ce qu'il y a de meilleur en nous. Il craquait sous le poids de la peur, et il se surprenait à vouloir être enlacé par sa mère, là maintenant. Le temps passa lentement, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Malfoy était sorti ou depuis combien de temps Hermione avait crié, Fred espérait pouvoir se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar, aux côté de son frère George et de revoir Hermione, l'observer secrètement partir avec Harry et Ron, manger la nourriture de sa mère, sourire à son père, mais rien.

Après ce qu'il semblait avoir été une éternité mais était en réalité à peine deux minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et un corps fût jeter au sol. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la porte était déjà refermée. Fred aperçut alors le corps meurtrit de la jeune Hermione, des larmes sur ses joues, du sang sur son visage, sur son bras, ses jambes, il pouvait bien voir étant donné qu'elle portait toujours la robe du mariage qui était d'ailleurs déchirée. L'adrénaline s'empara de lui et il se jeta vers elle, ses genoux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, il s'assit lentement et la souleva afin de mettre sa tête sur ses propres genoux.

« Hey, fit-il à la jeune fille d'un ton calme, Hermione ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui, son corps tremblant contre le sien. Fred retira une mèche qui lui était tombée sur le visage, qu'il caressa du bout du doigt. Elle referma les yeux à son contact, profitant d'un peu de tendresse, elle le méritait après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Fred continua tout doucement, essayant de la calmer, de la rassurer. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là maintenant et qu'il ne laisserait plus personne la blesser, et ça semblait marcher. Les tremblement cessèrent légèrement, mais toujours un peu à cause de la douleur, elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivis Fred ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'aurais pas dû, j'ignore si on va pouvoir sortir d'ici…

\- Tu étais en difficulté, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement t'abandonner, répondit le rouquin. De plus, ils m'en veulent autant que toi, je fais partis de l'ordre et je suis un allié potentiel de Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, la voix de Fred l'apaisait un petit peu.

\- Harry et Ron.. elle demanda. Ils sont parti ?

\- Oui, ils sont parti juste avant que les mangemorts t'attrapent.

\- J'ai leurs affaires, comment vont-ils faire ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je suis sûr qu'ils ont trouvé une solution.

Fred tenta de la rassurer, elle hocha de nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux. Il s'appuya contre le mur, gardant la sorcière sur ses genoux, la berçant et la rassurant. Ils oublièrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient pour un court instant, chacun d'eux avaient besoin de calme, de tendresse et d'apaisement. Fred était un tant soit peu heureux de tenir Hermione dans ses bras, la situation ne pouvait le rendre complètement heureux mais il se sentait bien de pouvoir être avec elle, de pouvoir la rassurer, de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Enfin il essayait. Après un moment la jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil agité, elle bougeait légèrement et se pressait contre Fred, comme pour vérifier qu'il se trouvait toujours là, près d'elle. En remarquant la nuance des lumières, Fred devina qu'il faisait nuit, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de ses pieds et un peu après, l'ambiance était angoissante et sombre mais il se devait de rester fort. Hermione était faible et elle avait besoin de lui.

Il laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, il enroula ses boucles autours de son doigt et les retira avec délicatesse. Le manoir semblait autant endormi que Hermione, tout aussi agité. Il entendit des bruits de pas, certaines paroles indescriptibles et le silence régnait de nouveau. Il ferma alors les yeux, décidé à se reposer. Le sommeil le pris rapidement, l'enveloppant dans un monde bien plus chaleureux que ce que va lui réserver le matin.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et qui m'ont donné encore plus envie d'écrire. Je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé ajouter Draco qui est un de mes personnages favoris (après George et Fred!)._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre numéro trois! Méfaits accomplis_

 _Marie_


	3. Un rire qui s'efface

_Je suis vraiment désolé de cette très longue absence, j'avais malheureusement perdu la motivation à écrire cette histoire mais depuis un petit moment tout est revenu dans mon esprit et il faut que je l'écrive. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Un bruit assourdissant sorti Fred et Hermione du sommeil. Hermione était toujours dans les bras de Fred lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle compris que le bruit venait de la porte qui avait claqué, deux mangemorts se dirigeaient vers eux. Elle tourna la tête vers Fred qui s'était légèrement rendormi, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, la fatigue avait pris possession de lui. Il était pâle avec des cernes sous les yeux, à force de s'être inquiété pour Hermione et d'être resté éveillé à ses côtés, le pauvre garçon devenait faible. Le manque de nourriture ainsi que la peur, n'aidaient pas. Hermione essaya de réveiller Fred à tout prix, elle le secoua gentiment puis de plus en plus fort lorsque les mangemorts se rapprochèrent. Fred ouvrit les yeux doucement et en les apercevant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer son bras autour d'Hermione en signe de protection. Il respira faiblement et essaya de garder son sang froid, il n'était pas question qu'ils touchent Hermione de nouveau.

« Si vous l'approchez vous allez le regretter, fit Fred d'un ton faible mais ferme.

Un des mangemorts se mis à rire, il secoua la tête avec un sourire narquois et fixa Fred.

\- Ce n'est pas la fille qu'on veut aujourd'hui Weasley, c'est toi. »

Avant que Fred ou même Hermione ne puisse réagir, le deuxième mangemort attrapa Fred qui se débattis du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Un coup lourd derrière la tête lui fit perdre connaissance devant une Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal à repousser les deux bourreaux. Fred l'avait tant aidé, mais à cause de sa faiblesse et de ses blessures elle ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Elle criait et le plus robuste des mangemorts la repoussa violemment plus loin. Son dos heurta le sol et elle lança un gémissement de douleur. Le temps de se remettre de sa chute et de rouvrir les yeux, Fred n'était plus là. Fred n'était plus là et la jeune fille se haïssait. Fred avait fait tellement pour elle, il l'avait aidé, il s'était mis dans cette situation car il a voulu la protéger, il l'avait réconforté. Elle serait probablement morte sans lui, et il va peut-être mourir à cause d'elle. La jeune sorcière se releva doucement, chaque parcelles de son corps était endolori. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans espoir. Elle ne voyait ni quoi faire ni comment pour pouvoir aider Fred.

Quand à Fred, les deux mangemorts l'avaient emmené dans la salle principale du Manoir des Malfoy. Il avait été ligoté avec magie, allongé au centre de la salle il se réveilla tranquillement. Il ne se souvenait pas directement de ce qu'il s'était passé, le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête lui avait embrumé l'esprit. Il essaya de bouger ses bras, en vain ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était attaché, ainsi que ses jambes. Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux faiblement. Il reconnu les deux mangemorts. Il regarda autour de lui, il aperçu Draco Malfoy accompagné de son père, tout deux assis sur de grand fauteuils en cuir de dragon. Draco évitait son regard mais son père, Lucius, le fixait avec un regard méprisant et d'un côté satisfait. Il était probablement fier d'avoir un Weasley ainsi que la « sang de bourbe » de Potter dans son manoir, Voldemort allait être ravis, pensa Fred. Il essaya de s'assoir mais un des mangemort lui donna un coup sur les jambes, Fred ferma les yeux de douleur, il n'allait certainement pas montrer à ces gens qu'il souffrait, qu'il avait peur.

« Weasley, fit Lucius Malfoy en se levant, on a besoin d'informations sur l'indésirable numéro un, sur Potter.

Il marcha en direction de Fred et s'arrêta en prenant soin que ses pieds soient à quelques centimètres du rouquin. Fred releva la tête avec dégoût, bien sûr qu'ils voulaient des informations sur Harry Potter, sur l'Ordre du Phoenix, sa famille, et bien sûr jamais Fred ne dirait quoi que ce soit. Il sourit au père de Draco et cracha sur ses pieds, un signe d'irrespect et de fierté pour lui-même. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire payer, mais au point où il en était… Lucius Malfoy leva la tête vers le mangemort et lui fit un hochement de tête. Fred compris au moment où le mangemort leva sa baguette vers lui qu'il allait subir un très mauvais moment.

De son côté Hermione mourait d'inquiétude. Elle n'entendit rien venant de l'étage du dessus et elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus. Cela faisait un long moment maintenant que Fred était parti, elle se demandait simplement s'il était toujours vivant. Sa vue se brouillait à cette pensée car Fred ne méritait pas de souffrir, il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Son cœur se brisa en imaginant l'état dans lequel George pouvait se trouver, son frère disparut et introuvable. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparé, elle ne pouvait repenser à un moment où les jumeaux n'avaient pas été ensemble, mise à part lorsqu'ils ont été cherché Harry et c'est lorsque George a perdu son oreille. Elle marcha en direction de la porte, elle essayait de réfléchir et de trouver une solution, elle en a toujours trouvé, toujours. Hermione observa la porte attentivement, elle regarda chaque petit détails et elle aperçu une serrure. Elle était rouillée car elle n'était probablement jamais utilisée, ils utilisaient la magie ici. Elle retira le collier qu'elle portait et le roula entre ses doigts. Délicatement elle le fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de la serrure, vieille méthode moldu. Après avoir bougé le collier dans tout les sens , elle fini par entendre un léger « clic », preuve que la porte avait été déverrouillé.

Elle ignorait si c'était l'adrénaline mais elle retrouva en elle une force qu'elle pensait avoir perdu. Hermione ouvrit la porte, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de sortir discrètement de la cellule. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette, elle n'avait rien mais elle allait aider Fred, elle le savait, elle le devait. Devant elle se trouvait un escalier, malgré son esprit encore très trouble elle arrivait à reconstituer certains éléments de la veille. Oui, elle se souvenait.

Les mangemorts l'avaient emmené à l'étage, elle pouvait se rappeler de ces escaliers, dur, sur lesquelles ses jambes s'étaient cognées. A cette pensée, elle senti ses bleues douloureux de nouveau, seulement la jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle refusa de céder à la panique, à la peur ou à la douleur, la seule et unique chose qui importait maintenant était Fred, Fred et seulement Fred. Elle pris une profonde inspiration et monta les escaliers, doucement et un par un. En montant elle aperçut une petite fenêtre, elle s'arrêta une minute. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir l'extérieur, la plupart du temps elle ignorait s'il faisait jour ou nuit, si c'était le matin ou le soir. Hermione avait perdu la notion du temps, et en regardant par la fenêtre elle se rendit compte que c'était le soir. La lune était éclairée dans le ciel, quelques étoiles brillaient, tout semblait calme.

Pour Hermione, dehors était un monde complètement plus différent que celui dont elle était à l'instant. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, et deux, et trois, peut être dix, et elle pris ses distances avec la fenêtre. Pas question de retrouver ce monde sans Fred.

Elle monta toutes les marches et s'arrêta, elle se mis sur ses genoux et observait. La pièce était étonnement vide, aucuns mangemorts semblaient être là, aucuns Malfoys, personne. Hermione se releva tout doucement. Elle vit alors le corps de Fred, au milieu de la pièce, sur le sol. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, le jeune garçon semblait sans vie. Sans réfléchir, Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers lui, tomba sur ses genoux et pris son pouls. Il était faible, faible mais présent. Elle soupira et regarda le corps du pauvre rouquin.

Il avait des coupures sur son visage et son cou, des hématomes, notamment un gros dans le creux de son cou. Sa chemise était rouge sang, Hermione pensa donc que dessous il avait également des séquelles. Elle toucha légèrement son bras. Cassé. Elle découvrit avec horreur la bosse que provoquait l'os brisé. La jeune fille senti alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Fred était souffrant, tout ça de sa faute. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle voulait trouver une solution. Hermione commençait à paniquer, elle n'avait pas sa baguette, ni celle de Fred, elle n'avait rien, seulement son sac qu'elle avait gardé caché à l'intérieur de sa robe.

Hermione sursauta en entendant un bruit venant de l'entrée, quelqu'un arrivait, elle allait mourir et Fred avec elle. Les larmes coulèrent de long de ses joues, elle serra la main de Fred très fort dans la sienne. Elle pensa à ses parents, elle pensa à Harry et à Ron qui étaient seuls dans la nature. Elle pensa aux Weasleys, à George qui allait perdre son frère jumeau. Hermione pensa à l'ordre du Phoenix et à cette guerre qui semblait sans fin. C'est les yeux fermés qu'elle posa sa tête contre Fred, prête à recevoir le coup fatal qui pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. D'un côté, elle était heureuse que Fred soit inconscient, il n'allait pas sentir la mort, il allait partir calmement. Elle pris une profonde inspiration en entendant les pas se rapprocher.

« Granger, fit une voix. Une voix qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître.

Hermione se retourna, elle aperçut alors Draco Malfoy. Elle ignorait si c'était bon ou pas, elle gardait un léger espoir qu'il l'aiderait, elle et Fred. Malfoy se rapprochait d'elle et de Fred, il baissa les yeux vers Fred. Son regard était plein d'impuissance, Hermione en était surprise, il ne ressemblait plus au garçon arrogant qu'elle a connu. Des cernes étaient autour de ses yeux gris, quelques coupures sur le visage et les mains tremblantes. De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le garçon le plus fier se transforme en une sorte de victime, effrayée. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, pris une profonde inspiration et leva sa baguette vers elle.

\- Ne fais pas ça… s'il te plait Draco, la jeune fille suppliait.

C'était la première fois qu'elle appelait le garçon par son prénom, il mordit sa lèvre mais ne flancha pas. Il semblait ne plus rien contrôler, lui qui avait l'habitude de contrôler tout le monde autour de lui, de dominer (enfin essayer) ses camarades, ses amis. Hermione secoua la tête alors qu'elle ne sentait pratiquement plus le pouls de Fred, elle paniqua. Son cœur à elle, battait beaucoup plus vite, elle paniquait. La jeune fille se leva et fit face à Draco.

\- C'est inutile Granger, fit l'ancien Serpentard, il faut que je le fasse je n'ai pas envie de me faire punir pour une Sang de Bourbe et un traitre à son sang. Je vaux mieux que ça.

\- Oui en effet, Hermione hocha la tête, tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, je sais, j'en suis sûre que tu n'es pas un danger pour les autres, tu es un danger pour toi-même.

Draco avança d'un pas.

\- Arrête Granger, on est pas dans un stupide livre moldu, c'est la réalité ! J'ai des devoirs, j'ai fais un serment et c'est ma vie, ma santé que je joue.

\- Tu vas t'en vouloir, tout comme tu t'en veux d'avoir ouvert Poudlard aux mangemorts. D'ailleurs, comment tu le vis ? Qu'est ce que ça fait de savoir que tu as brisé des rêves ? D'avoir brisé l'école

Il attrapa la jeune fille par le cou, sans trop serré mais assez pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Malgré sa force mentale, Hermione était très faible.

\- Ah, fit-elle, bravo. C'est vrai qu'utiliser la force est tellement courageux.

Elle le provoquait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle savait qu'elle allait y passer.

\- C'est en me parlant comme ça que tu penses que je vais te laisser la vie ? demanda Draco, un air sombre et désemparé.

\- Je sais que tu as peur.. On peut t'aider, on peut faire en sorte que tout change pour toi et ta famille. Draco tu n'es pas seul, mais il faut que tu me laisses partir.. Du moins Fred, il a une famille, il a un frère jumeau qui l'attend chez lui, je t'en pris. Tout sera pardonner.

Draco la regarda une seconde avant de la laisser retomber lourdement sur le sol. Hermione rampa vers Fred malgré la douleur de son corps. Elle pressa deux doigts sur son poignet, essayant de retrouver le moindre signe d'un pouls. Introuvable. La jeune fille paniqua, elle sentait les larmes le long de ses joues. Elle serra la main de Fred fort, très fort tandis que Draco Malfoy leva de nouveau sa baguette vers eux.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vais essayé de poster le prochain très vite._

 _Ps: ne vous attendez pas à du dramione ;)_

 _A bientôt, Marie._


	4. Merci Malfoy

_arg je sais, je suis TRES en retard dans la publication de cette histoire. Je trouve le temps d'écrire mais je change souvent des morceaux car ça ne ma plaît plus, ou alors je recommence. Je ne laisse pas tomber, je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. J'espère que vous allez aimer._

* * *

 _Elle serra la main de Fred fort, très fort tandis que Draco Malfoy leva de nouveau sa baguette vers eux._

Le jeune garçon abaissa sa baguette. Draco la rangea rapidement et aida Hermione à se relever. Elle le regarda, elle était surprise mais ne pouvait cacher son sourire.

« Merci Draco, fit Hermione. Merci beaucoup.

\- On n'a pas le temps de parler, Draco répondit en essayant de relever Fred. Je peux vous aider à transplaner, seuls les mangemorts le peuvent ici.

Hermione l'aida à relever Fred. Elle était agréablement surprise de le voir les aider, elle savait que ça pouvait lui attirer des ennuis et qu'à partir de maintenant il serait autant en danger qu'eux, sauf si ses parents le couvrent mais elle en doutait sérieusement. La jeune fille pouvait apercevoir de la peur dans les yeux gris du blond, de la peur et un peu de soulagement. Peut-être qu'il voulait se racheter pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne lui tendait pas un piège dans lequel Fred et elle se retrouveraient de nouveau en danger. Fred ne bougea pas beaucoup, il était cette fois bien trop blessé pour pouvoir réagir, à la grande peur de Hermione. Si elle ne faisait rien, Fred en aurait peut être plus pour très longtemps.

Draco regarda Hermione et pris son bras, il tenait également Fred prêt à transplaner. Seulement, au moment de transplaner, Bellatrix fit irruption dans la pièce, ses yeux se figeant sur son neveu qui tenait la jeune Hermione et Fred Weasley.

\- Draco ! cria la femme en sortant sa baguette.

Les adolescents n'eurent à peine le temps de voir la baguette sortie qu'ils furent projeté plus loin dans la pièce. Hermione trouve un courage pour se relever, elle savait que Fred était de nouveau tomber et ses minutes étaient probablement comptées à présent. Elle tenta de courir vers lui mais Bellatrix Lestrange lui fit barrage. Elle attrapa la jeune fille et se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Tues la ! cria-t-elle à Draco. Tues la, maintenant et je ne dirais rien de ce que je viens de voir au maître.

Draco regarda Hermione, il recula légèrement mais sa tante secoua la tête. Elle tenait Hermione par les cheveux et ne quitta pas des yeux le jeune garçon.

\- Draco, dépêche toi.

Hermione sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle vit Draco lever sa baguette. Alors la voilà, la fin était là. Un dernier regard sur le corps inconscient de Fred, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimer lui dire tout d'abord merci. Elle voulait le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, d'avoir essayé de la sauver, de la tenir lorsqu'elle avait été faible. Elle aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi l'avoir aider, elle n'était que la meilleure amie de son petit frère, elle avait toujours considéré Fred comme un membre de sa famille, peut-être que lui aussi après tout. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait observer le tremblant Draco Malfoy la finir. Elle espérait que Fred meurt de ses blessures, ça serait plus rapide car s'il venait à se réveiller, la torture recommencerait. Hermione savait qu'elle pleurait, mais cette fois elle s'en fichait.

\- Stupefix !

Bellatrix fut propulser quelques mètres plus loin et tomba contre un mur. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, silencieuse face au courage de Malfoy, face à son audace. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, il venait de lancer un sort à sa propre tante afin de ne pas la tuer, elle, la sang-de-bourbe, et Fred qui était détesté de sa famille. Il courut vers Fred qu'il attrapa par les bras. Il le traina avec difficulté vers Hermione à laquelle il pris le bras avant de transplaner.

Hermione s'accrocha désespérément à lui lors du transplanage. Elle détestait cette sensation et encore plus maintenant qu'elle était blessée. Ses blessures se firent très douloureuse et lorsqu'elle retomba lourdement sur le sol de la forêt elle laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, elle voyait flou. Hermione tentait de reprendre sa respiration ainsi que ses esprits, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle venait d'atterrir avec les garçons et pour quelques secondes elle ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Quelques secondes d'ignorances où ses pensées se dirigeaient vers ses deux meilleurs amis, seuls. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir où ils étaient, s'ils allaient bien, s'ils avaient réussit à trouvé des horcruxes ou un moyen de les détruire. Hermione voulait savoir s'ils mangeaient bien, s'ils dormaient bien, s'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour elle ou pour Fred. Elle pensa à George qui doit être mort d'inquiétude et de stresse, elle imagina le jumeau Weasley seul, pensant au pire pour Fred.

Fred.

Un dose d'adrénaline aida Hermione à se redresser. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle aperçu Draco adossé à un arbre, le regard dans le vide. Devant lui se trouvait Fred, toujours inconscient. Hermione rampa vers lui et sorti son sac qui était dans la poche du rouquin. La jeune fille attrapa une potion qu'elle fit avaler difficilement à Fred. Elle se souvint également qu'elle avait gardé la tente, qu'elle pris. Hermione se releva doucement et monta la tente avec la baguette de l'ancien mangemort qu'elle avait aperçu sur le sol. Ce dernier la regarda faire en silence, il était toujours sous le choc de son acte et il se considéra mort. Sa tante allait en parler à Voldemort, et Voldemort allait le retrouver ou bien sa tante, ou un autre mangemort et même si ses parents essayaient de les dissuader, il allait probablement mourir.

Une fois la tente installée, Hermione plaça des sortilèges de protection autour d'eux, en laissant quelques mètres autour de la tente afin de manger, prendre l'air ou faire le guet. La jeune fille se dirigea vers Fred et le traina par les épaules, doucement et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle ne devait pas faiblir, si elle faiblissait il pourrait en mourir. Après quelques minutes, elle réussit à le placer sur un des lits et commença à lui retirer ses vêtements. Ses gestes étaient doux, Hermione ne voulait pas le blesser encore plus. Sur sa poitrine se trouvait de nombreuses coupures, elles étaient accompagnées d'hématomes.

C'est avec une main tremblante mais sûre que la jeune fille étala de la potion sur les blessures de Fred, prenant grand soin de ne pas en oublier. Une fois la tâche terminée, elle plaça une couverture sur son corps et se laissa un instant afin de l'observer. Le jeune homme était pâle, ses cheveux roux étaient légèrement rougis par du sang, son visage meurtris était recouvert de cernes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le garçon était attirant. Son torse, sur lequel se trouvait de nombreuses blessures était musclé, probablement grâce au Quidditch, notamment ses bras étant donné qu'il était batteur. Fred était juste un peu plus grand qu'elle, comparé à Ron qui lui était gigantesque. Son visage, recouvert de tâche de rousseur était angélique. Cette vision d'un Fred Weasley calme et paisible était rare, tellement rare que Hermione trouvait l'instant assez intime.

La jeune fille déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Fred et se releva doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Une fois en dehors de la tente, elle se débarrassa enfin de sa robe qu'elle portait depuis le mariage, depuis la capture. Hermione essaya de nettoyer et de soigner ses propre blessures et enfila un jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt bien trop large qu'elle recouvrit d'une veste bien chaude. Elle attacha ses cheveux et se dirigea vers l'extérieur afin de faire un feu. Le jeune Draco Malfoy n'avait pas changé de position, toujours replié sur lui-même. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et pris place à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune garçon la regarda et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, je suppose, dit-il. J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

\- On va trouver un moyen Draco.

Il la regarda de nouveau, le fait que Hermione Granger prononce son prénom était vraiment inhabituel, mais quelque peu plaisant. Il se sentait légèrement accompagné, moins seul. Cette dernière lui donna une potion qu'il pris avec précaution.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est pour la douleur, ça aide à dormir aussi, je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin.

Draco observa la potion quelques secondes avant d'en avaler trois gorgées. Le goût était atroce mais une étrange chaleur se propagea le long de son corps. Il avait chaud, il se sentait relaxé. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait allumé un feu et elle s'était recouvert d'une couverture.

\- Il faut qu'on monte la garde, je vais commencer.

Draco haussa les épaules et se releva. Il n'était pas question que la jeune brunette reste éveillée plus longtemps, elle aussi avait été gravement blessé et moralement affectée. Il lui pris la main et la tira vers le haut afin qu'elle se lèvre. Elle le laissa faire, intriguée, et se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la tente. L'ancien mangemort ne fit aucun bruit qui pourrait réveiller Fred, Hermione fût ravie. Elle monta dans le lit tandis que Draco la regarda faire.

\- Maintenant tu dors Granger, tu le mérites je pense, toi aussi tu devrais récupérer tes forces.

Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire alors qu'elle s'installa dans les couvertures. Draco Malfoy sorti de a pièce et elle profita du confort du lit, la chaleur de la couverture, et ce sentiment d'être un peu plus en sécurité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fred qui dormait à poing fermé, il avait l'air mieux. Enfin, il avait l'air vivant, elle savait qu'il était sauvé cette fois. L'ancienne Gryffondor ferma les yeux, elle était prête à dormir, une vraie nuit en espérant rentrer très vite au Terrier.

* * *

 _J'aimerais beaucoup vos impressions, si l'histoire vous plaît ! Cela me donnerait plus de courage !_

 _A bientôt, Marie_


End file.
